


Free to Choose

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo Gets Deep Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto stared up at his bedroom ceiling, feeling a little lonely. He wished he and Kuroo went to the same school. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friends to bits, but he had this connection with Kuroo that he's never had with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to Choose

Bokuto stared up at his bedroom ceiling, feeling a little lonely. He wished he and Kuroo went to the same school. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friends to bits, but he had this connection with Kuroo that he's never had with anyone else. Ever since they met each other from opposite sides of the net they just clicked. Bokuto let out a nostalgic sigh. He had been amazed at the way Kuroo played, and vowed to always beat him at the sport. He'd approached Kuroo after their game to introduce himself, much to his team's chagrin, since they had a lap of slides to do. 

"Heyheyhey! You put up quite the fight bro. That was awesome."  
"I suppose you're not so bad yourself ace."  
Bokuto suddenly pointed a finger at him.  
"No matter how good you are, and no matter how much greater you become, I vow to always beat you!"  
Kuroo smirked.  
"We'll see about that, rival."  
Bokuto's eyes shinned at the word. He stuck his arm out at a ninety degree angle with a grin, and Kuroo linked his arm around it with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"You're on!"

They left the training camp as best friends.

 

Bokuto huffed out a breath. As great as it was to be rivals, sometimes he wished they could play together on the same side of the net, instead of the opposite. Bokuto was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his mother's voice.   
"Koutarou! You've got a visitor."  
Bokuto groaned. He didn't really feel like hanging with anyone right now. Couldn't he be left to wallow?  
"Come on Koutarou! You'll be happy to find out who it is."  
Bokuto rolled of his bead and slowly made his way down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and plastered on a neutral expression.   
"Who is it ma?"  
"It's your bro," Kuroo answered.  
Bokuto broke into a smile and ran at his friend. Kuroo did his best to stand his ground so Bokuto wouldn't knock him over.  
"Bro! What are you doing here?"  
"My bro radar went off."  
Bokuto tilted his head.  
"Huh?"  
"I got a feeling something was up through our telepathic connection," Kuroo said dramatically.  
Bokuto laughed.   
"C'mon you big dope."  
He took Kuroo's hand and led him upstairs.  
"That's supposed to me my line."  
"Yeah, well that's what happens when you act like that."

When they got into his room Bokuto curled up on the end of his bed, trying to hide because he façade dropped without his permission. Kuroo sat next to him and ran a hand through his hair.  
"What's goin on Bo?"  
Bokuto shifted so he could put his head in Kuroo's lap. His face was still hidden since he was facing his stomach. Kuroo rested his hand on Bokuto's shoulder.   
"I wish we went to school together," he murmured. "Yeah we talk to each other all the time, but it's not the same as actually seeing each other."  
"I know, it sucks. This is gonna sound really sappy, but ya know what? I think it makes our time together even more precious than it would be if we saw each other all the time."  
"So if we saw each other all the time it wouldn't be precious?"  
"That's not what I'm saying at all. Our time together will always be precious, but it's nice to have something to look forward to besides volleyball."  
"Yeah, that's true."  
Bokuto turned so he was looking up at Kuroo. His eyes were shining.  
"I guess I just miss you more than usual, since we didn't get the chance to hang out last weekend."  
Kuroo gave him a smile.  
"This weekend we definitely will."  
Kuroo pursed his lips.  
"How were you feeling last week?"  
Bokuto sighed, closing his eyes briefly.  
"Honestly, last week was pretty sucky. So far this week has been too."  
"How come?"  
"We lost our match, and it was all my fault. The other team's ace was really good. It threw me off."  
Kuroo took one of Bokuto's hands.  
"Losing doesn't define you, and it definitely doesn't change your worth. Why didn't you say anything about this?"  
"I feel weak because of this, and I didn't want you know and think so too."  
Kuroo wiped the lone tear off Bokuto's cheek.  
"There's not even the slightest chance for me to think you're weak. Struggle doesn't make you weak; it makes you strong."  
Bokuto squeezed Kuroo's hand, offering him a small smile.  
"Thanks Ku."  
"Wanna go watch some tv for a little before I have to get back?"  
"Yeah, okay."

Bokuto sat up and they made their way to the living room. Kuroo stat down first, and Bokuto curled up against his side. After grabbing the remote Kuroo put his arm around him.   
"Hey, Pokémon is on."  
Bokuto's smile was wider this time.   
"All the cheesy puns!"  
At Bokuto's first laugh Kuroo kissed him on the head.  
"Glad you're feeling better Bo."  
Bokuto turned his head after the kiss. He slowly leaned forward, unsure if this was what Kuroo wanted, and kissed him. Kuroo smiled, and hugged Bokuto tighter to his side. Bokuto rested his head back on Kuroo's shoulder, smiling himself.

 

By the end of the episode Bokuto felt a helluva lot better, and was able to send Kuroo off with his usual smile.  
"I'll see you in a few days Kou."  
"Later Tetsu."  
With one last kiss Kuroo was off.

**Author's Note:**

> #unexpected lesson


End file.
